


Snapshot

by creativeexpressions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeexpressions/pseuds/creativeexpressions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a relationship. Moments lost and moments captured. (yes, this is really short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

The room is a bit of a mess. He kind of feels bad actually. It's not his house, after all. He looks around, inspecting and assessing. There is an old shoe box thrown carelessly on the coffee table. His shoe box. The lid is on the floor, swimming on thick carpet among a pile of various objects of memorabilia. Concert ticket stubs, lists of football match results, multicolored guitar picks and a shot glass. It's still sticky with remnants of alcohol. It smells like good times and bad decisions.

There's a small stack of photographs too. Various moments captured on film. A Christmas party ten years ago, that especially warm day at the beach, a group photo from the first time he met his best friends. There's one photo that stands out though. It's a polaroid picture. It's only a couple years old, but he thinks it's one of the most important ones. He stares at it intently.

Harry is cuddled up to Louis. They're sharing a single bed and it looks crowded but strangely comfortable. Harry's all unruly curls and a blindingly bright smile that catches the flash of the camera taking the photo. His arms are secure around his favourite boy’s waist. Louis is glancing up, long eyelashes just peeking out under his fringe. His head is turned slightly from where he was staring down at the top of Harry's head. A small knowing smile playing on his lips. They look so young.

He gets up off of the floor.

\---

The door creaks a little. It's not an old house, but it already feels worn. Like the walls and floors are wise beyond their years, somehow. Worn down. Lived in. The light pouring from the hallway through the door frame casts a single spotlight on the bed. Illuminating the faces and smiles of the two people occupying it. They nod at him as he enters, silently giving their joint okay. He raises the camera in his hands.

Harry is sitting propped up against the headboard. He's shirtless, probably naked under the blanket, and smiling widely. Louis is curled into his side, head resting comfortably on his chest, content to be held and fawned over by the most important man in his life. Harry's arm is wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. It's a serene image, but Louis has got sneaky little traveling hands, running over Harry's chest and ghosting over nipples, making the photo come out a little blurry. Not even when Louis smirks and lets his wandering hands reach under the covers does the proud smile leave Harry's lips, and he winks at the camera just as it clicks and spits out a second photo.

"That's a keeper", Niall thinks as he shakes the polaroid in his hand and retreats out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

~~


End file.
